


Pillows

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sharing a Room, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor keeps having nightmares. Rose wants to help.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Pillows

**Flufftober 2020, day six**

**Pillows**

Rose could sense when these times were coming. The Doctor shouting in his sleep. Most often. the words were next to undistinguishable.

However, recently, the Time Lord has begun calling her name in his sleep.

In the morning, everything has continued as usual. Never a mention of his vivid nightmares.

Maybe he didn't remember them? Or, maybe, he was afraid to talk about them?

Rose could come up with a single topic remotely related to the Doctor’s bad dreams. “Look, Doctor, I’ve been thinking... Maybe a change of pillows could do you good?”

“Pillows? What does that have to do with anything?”

“I don't know. Maybe then, you will stop having nightmares?”

“I don't-” The Doctor gulped, remembering Rose was supposed to know.

“Rassilon. I'm sorry! I didn't want to wake you up!”

“That's nothing. According to you, we Time Lords shouldn’t sleep long, if at all.”

“I’m so sorry! I could get you some pillows of your choice, if you’d like! If, if my nightmares disturb you, you could return into your room, I’d understand!”

Rose inhaled, slowly. “No, never.” She has promised the Doctor her forever, “I can take some sleepless nights, as long as you’re here. Please, let’s not even consider it.”

_ Oh, Rose. You must understand my nightmares are likely never going to end! _

_ And my patience in soothing you down isn’t, either,  _ she giggled.

The Doctor smiled. “Could I expect, by any chance, for you to calm me down with kisses?”

“If you ask me very kindly, I don’t see why not.”

“What if I’m in one of my grumpy moods and don’t feel like talking to you?”

Rose shrugged. “You’ll see.”

“It won’t be anything pleasant, I take it?”

She shrugged. “Unless you find a way to make it pleasant, nope.

The Doctor gave her a knowing look. “Pillow fight?”

Rose blinked at him. “It could work.”

“You sound doubtful. Is it too childish for you?” 

She threw a pillow at him instead. “Nope! But I believe we’re going to need more pillows to have a proper pillow fight!”

The TARDIS whined.

The Doctor sighed. “The old girl objects. She thinks we have enough pillows aboard.”

“However?” Rose could sense the changes in the TARDIS’ moods almost better than the Doctor. “Is she not happy with this idea?”

“We need to have more people on board to properly play the game, she says.”

Rose exhaled. “We could always invite the old girl to play with us!” 

The Time Lord beamed at her. Inviting the sentient ship to join them sounded like a much better idea than inviting a stranger on board.

“Oh, yes!”


End file.
